Elementalist
Elementalist is a job class that hailed originally from YGGDRASIL. Background According to Narberal Gamma, Elementalists are listed as arcane magic casters that specialize in the use of a particular element. In other words, all sorts of elemental damages done with spells were counted as magic attacks. For hybrids between magic caster and warrior, it can also be counted as physical attacks if the weapon they are using is elemental. According to the Pleiades, further specialization within a specific elementalism can be made such as in the case with Evileye's use of crystals. While so, other elementalist types ranged from aspects like acid, poison, gravity, and so on.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance In the New World, there once existed a nation called Inveria, who were said to be practitioners of the four great systems which was also known as the Four Elemental traditions. Each one of their country's magic casters are known to specialize in a specific element. Particularly, people possessing Rainbow Eyes tended to be gifted at the traditions, which would lead them to enter the appropriate magic using professions in the nation.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter in the Lost Country Meanwhile, other countries such as the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire, believe in the Four Elemental Gods religiously.Overlord Manga Volume 02 Chapter 8: Six Gods Known Elementalists * Narberal Gamma (Air Element)Overlord Volume 02 Character Sheet: Narberal Gamma * Evileye (Earth Element)Overlord Volume 06 Character Sheet: Evileye * King Invern (Fire Element)Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter In The Lost Country * ??? (Water Element) * ??? (Wind Element) Abilities and Powers Since Elementalists mainly focuses on one element they specialized in, this means their attack power increases greatly. However, at the same time, they are also said to be quite weak and vulnerable outside their area of expertise elementally. Ainz noted no matter how powerful a specialist was, one could not prepare to resist all elemental attacks. However, by focusing on specific resistances, a character could make themselves immune to elements to which they should have been weak to. According to Shalltear Bloodfallen, the only way to discern a person's elemental weaknesses was to use the Essence spell to check their HP and barrage them with attacks of multiple elements, then see whichever one hurt them the most. However, that method only works as long as the foe doesn't use the Data: Life spell ahead of time. When elementalists use elemental attack spells on foes weak against a particular element, they would be affected by status effects or debuffs. For foes not weak against such elements, they will end up having immunity as long as they have items, innate elements, resistances to ward off its effects. Including Super-Tier Magic and Metamagic Enhancements like Maxmimize Magic, the higher the tier level for an attack spell of an element ascends, the greater the elemental damage it can further sustain to foes who are weak against it. While their exact resistances varied between type, every high-level being be it demons, undead or humans had their very own strong elemental resistances respectively.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies According to the Web Novel Counterpart of Rigrit Bers Caurau, even if one can’t defeat the power of an Elementalist who specialized in elements such as Earth, one can still go out of their way to exploit the foe's elemental affinities and compatibilities to turn the tables in one's favor.Overlord First Half Chapter 98: Massacre Part 4 Trivia * There are a variety of different ranking elemental monsters such as the Primal Elementals that functions almost similarly to their class counterpart, Elementalists, but it's unclear if they have a weakness of their own.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians * Just as there are monsters like Evil Lord Wrath that specialized in a certain element, so are environments that deal elemental damage to invaders if they are not immune or protected against it.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King Hence, some characters have elemental resistances, items''Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding'Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: The Pleiades Day'' or spells created to handle the problem. * Among Shalltear's array of class skills, Javelin was known to focus on the holy element, effective against the undead.''Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire'Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character'' * In the New World, there are spells, or even items consisting of equipment and weapons empowered with a powerful elemental enchantment. Frost Pain was one of those elemental weapons that are known to exist.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of DeathOverlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth * Weapons like the Stiletto have the capacity to be store with element attack spells''Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death'' by Magic Casters.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire * Different elemental spells can create the same object for offensive means, but through unique elemental attributes, it usually becomes known as Lance, Lance, and Lance.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege * Non-elemental damage happens to be relations to darkness which comprised of dark energy such as the kind from the Dark, Arrow spells or Kilineiram weapon. * Under the Yin and Yang principle, there are elemental spells that hailed some connection with the Five Elements used by monsters as the Zern and Pandex. * Though it's unclear if a particular element user can use it, there exists a special ability known as Wood Element Strengthening.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 6: Gunner and Archer * Ainz's Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown was socketed with seven divine-class gemstones, with the elemental alignments of Sun, Moon, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Time.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders * By YGGDRASIL standard, the Great Tomb of Nazarick is considered to be one of the elemental dungeons found in the game that would push players towards making optimized parties.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes